


The Void

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Why is sportarobbie here, idk what else to put, sportarobbie, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is my theory on what would’ve happened if Sportacus didn’t save Robbie from the void in the episode “The First Day of Summer”
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic  
> If you point out a mistake,I’ll fix it ASAP  
> I saw someone else do this but I forgot their name :(  
> 

The kids and Sportacus were enjoying the beach when suddenly-

_The crystal started beeping_

_”Someone’s in trouble,”_ Sportacus said

Obviously, Sportacus went to check it out.

The kids and adults followed him.

When they arrived, they heard screaming coming from the void by the entrance.

It was Robbie.

”I have to help him.” 

Suddenly, he realized he had nothing to help Robbie up, so he grabbed the float with his string.

He then carried it down, until it couldn’t go down anymore.

He shouted for Robbie to grab it.

There was no response.

Sportacus realized that it was down far enough, so he tugged it.

But when he tugged it, he realized that there was no extra weight.

_He was too late._


	2. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how they reacted when Sportacus was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what that first chapter was, but here is a new one.

No,no,no

_It can’t be._

Sportacus failed to save Robbie.

Everyone was confused.

”Why is Sportacus crying?”

He then suddenly said,

”I-I was too late.”

Sportacus then said to himself,

”Wh-why am I stuttering?”  
  
The kids looked down in horror.

_Did he really fall to the bottom of that bottomless pit?_

Then Ziggy asked,

”Is there any way you can save him?”

Stingy, Stephanie and Trixie were to horrified to even talk.

Then Stingy said,

”Sportacus, you _need_ to find a way.”


	3. Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus saves Robbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally unsaved my first work of this.  
> I appreciate your kudos

Sportacus took the string and wrapped it around the branch.

He wrapped it around 3 times.  
  
He then jumped down.

He thought of what could be down there.

”Maybe it’s water and Robbie is ok.”

“Or maybe Robbie is not fine.”

”What if-“

He then realized that he had hit a floor, but luckily, he stuck the landing.

It was a concrete floor.

Suddenly, his crystal started beeping.

”That must be Robbie.”

He ran and as he got closer, the crystal started beeping louder.

It was vibrating as if it was escaping his chest.

Then, he saw something.

-

The children were waiting up there, and they got worried when Sportacus didn’t come up yet.

\- 

Sportacus saw Robbie, but not as how he was normally.

Robbie was pale, and that worried Sportacus.

He realized Robbie wasn’t breathing.

He checked for a pulse.

_No pulse._

Sportacus got worried.

”Please don’t leave me Robbie, please”

He realized that the floor had a lot of blood, and that the back of Robbie’s head was still bleeding.  
  
Sportacus then yelled upwards,

”Get a first aid kit ready!”

The children were relieved that Sportacus was safe, but also worried for Robbie.

Sportacus rest Robbie where the lighting was bright, so he can see the wound and what to do.

Suddenly, Robbie woke up.

But in his mind.

He heard Sportacus and his worried voice but couldn’t do anything about it.

Robbie tried to move, but he couldn’t.

Sportacus got more worried.

The children were impatiently waiting.

Sportacus decided to confess his feelings.

”I love you Robbie, I didn’t know when to tell you.”

His crystal started beeping, but a little softer.

He was almost done.

”L-love y-you,” Robbie managed to blurt out.

Sportacus was relieved that Robbie had responded, and that his crystal started beeping quietly.

”It’ll be o-okay Robbie.”

He was stuttering again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets saved part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh the last two lines of the last chapter is weird.

Sportacus brought Robbie up.

(Also he had got a cloth and put it on the wound.)

The children were relieved Robbie was okay, and gave Sportacus the first aid kit.

”I’ll carry him up to my airship to help him recover,” Sportacus said.

The mayor thanked Sportacus for saving Robbie, and then let Sportacus go to the airship.

-

Robbie woke up, confused as he didn’t know where he was.

It didn’t feel like his couch, and it didn’t feel like the concrete floor that he fell on.

He then saw Sportacus, and asked,

“W-where am I, Sportaflop?”

”You’re in my airship, on my bed.” He replied.

”W-what happened?”

”You fell into the ditch you made.”

Sportacus asked suddenly, “Why did you build the ditch so deep anyways?”

Robbie replied, “I thought you would stick the landing, Sportaflip.”

He then realized it was 8:08, and that it was lights out for Sportacus.

Sportacus then said, “I only have one bed, we have to share it.”

Robbie then moved to one side, leaving room for Sportacus.

_The night went well, until Sportacus’ crystal started beeping._

Robbie was hyperventilating.

Sportacus tried calming him down,

”Robbie, what’s wrong?”

Robbie flinched away as if it were a punch.

”Robbie I’m not-“

”P-please d-don’t”

Robbie then woke up, and was still scared.

”Robbie, I wasn’t going to-“

”I’m not going to-“

”I didn’t mean to-“

Robbie was still scared, as he was shaking with fear.

Sportacus didn’t know what to do.


	5. Idk what to put

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes here yet from MEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Robbie then decided to try to get up, but he couldn’t.

_The wound hadn’t healed yet._

Sportacus then went back to sleep, as his crystal stopped beeping.

The next morning, Sportacus woke up with something on his back.

“Robbie?”

”Did we-“

"Don’t mention it."

Robbie then felt the wound, it had slightly healed.

He was still weak, so he went back to Sportacus.

Sportacus was surprised.

This weird feeling creeped in his chest-

Like a warm feeling.

He didn’t feel it in a long time.

”So will you tell me why you constantly get scared?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie remained silent.

”It’s okay-“

”I won’t force you to talk.”

Robbie stayed in the airship for a few more days, until his wound healed enough.

_It was finally time for him to leave._

He said bye to Sportacus, and went straight to his lair.

He and Sportacus got closer everyday, and they started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad I finally finished this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it’s so short, I didn’t know what to put.


End file.
